The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to methods and systems for automatic video summary generation.
A user may scroll through a webpage to preview the webpage and quickly get a sense of the content of the webpage. The user may then select one or more portions of the webpage that the user identified as relevant while scrolling through the webpage to review in detail. A user is unable to similarly preview or obtain an overview of a digital video. In particular, a digital video is typically represented using a single frame, which may be the first frame in the digital video or a frame that is selected as or determined to be a representative frame.